Avox DO NOT Seek Sexual Release
Avox Seek Sex Partners That Will Control Their Sexuality The Fatal Flaw of All Avox Many Avox Seek Sexual Partners Whom Desire To Posses Sexual Control Over Them Not Only Do The Avox See That In The YPJ But They Also See Something That Never Existed In America What Began As A Sexual Expression Escalated Into A Full Blown Advocacy Group That Totally Disregarded The Nation On The Planetary Surface To The Avox These Women Became A LOT More Then Just Sex Symbols They Became A Symbol of Hope A Symbol of Rebellion Against The 51st State And That Is A Concept That You'd Have To Be Avox To Understand Ancient Assyria Assyria Was Also One of Those American Nations That Thought It Was Great Until God Flooded The Earth 50.000 Years Ago And Various Cultures Throughout The World Survived The Flood However Motor Boats Run Out of Fuel And Automobiles Can't Float Many Avox of That Time Escaped Through Stargates To Other Worlds And Today They Are Slowly Rebuilding Their Society Beneath North America The Avox Have Also Built Underwater Cities And Developed Atomic Forging Technologies The American Military Don't Like The Avox Because They Can't Compete The Avox Have Not Only Survived But Are Thriving In The Modern Era Having Developed An Atomically Precise Engineering Method Known As Spectral Engineering Which Is The Conversion of Antimatter To It's Matter Opposite For Example Element Zero Will Always Convert To Electricity In The Material Realm This Allows The Avox To VERY Cheaply Produce Electricity To Power Electrical Machinery The Avox Have Also Developed New Alloys That Are Nearly Indestructible And The Avox Still Build Their Settlements Inside Pyramids To This Present Day Over The Course of The Generations The Avox Also Built A Massive Intercontinental Freeway Called The Vortex Using Massive Tunnel Boring Machines Known As Burrowers The Avox Have Far Surpassed Humanity Having Developed A Highly Subterranean Society Established On The Pursuit of Sex Partners Who Can Control Them The Avox Are Nomadic Mining Engineers That Have Multiple Settlements Across The Stars Using Their Technology They've Managed To Inhabit Mars Venus Europa They Love Europa As Europa Has Sexual Value With It's Cold Subterranean Climate And Sub-Surface Ocean That's Even Colder Then The Walls of It's Ice Caves However Then There's The Earth's Moon Which Is Rich In Antimatter And Has Become A Conflict Zone As Mining Teams Both Avox And Human Are Desperate To Mine The Moon's Antimatter While The United States Is Still Killing Muslims In The Middle East The Avox And Secret Human Societies Are On The Moon Fighting Over Sources of Antimatter The Americans Never Did Keep Up With The Times However Times Have Drastically Changed The Avox Have Set Fire To The American Flag On The Moon And Destroyed The Lunar Lander Module And The Lunar Rover In Contempt of The United States And In Opposition To The Fourth Reich While Fire Burns Differently In Outer Space The Fact The Flag Even Burned Is A Victory For All Avox On The Moon "Fire In The Outer Space" Many Avox When They Travel On They Actually Do So In Their Regular Clothes However They Wear A Special Harness That Has An Exo-Shield Attached To It This Allows The Avox To Walk On The Surface of Any Planet And Before The Avox Began Traveling In Outer Space These Harnesses Were Used For Deep Sea Diving As An Exo-Shield Creates A Spherical Biome Capable of Sustaining Most If Not All Life Forms Because of The Exo-Shield The Avox Were Able To Set Fire To The American Flag On The Moon After Saying The Michael Jackson Pledge of Allegiance This Made Someone At NASA Slip Up And Say A Bad Word That Pledge Is As Follows "I pledge allegiance to the flag, Michael Jackson is a fag. Pepsi Cola burnt him up, now he’s drinking 7-UP " The Avox Who Set Fire To The One American Flag On The Moon Replacing That Flag May Prove To Be Quite Difficult As That Flag Kind of Is Part of History And The Avox Burned That Piece of History What Are The Odds That The American Flag Would Need To Be Replaced When No One Is Supposed To Be On The Moon To Begin With This Is Something Only Senpai Would Do Because Senpai Don't Like The United States Due To The Roswell Incident The Discovery of Fire In Outer Space IS A HUGE DISCOVERY ! ! It's The Reason The Avox Began Traveling In Outer Space The Avox Have Never Ventured Beyond Any Planet's Atmosphere While The Avox Have Always Had Interplanetary Travel The Avox Achieved So With Stargates The Avox Have Never Put A Spaceship In Outer Space On Any of The Worlds They Inhabited Spaceflight Is New And Fire In Outer Space Means The Avox Can Colonize Outer Space According To Actual Experiments Done By None Other Then NASA Fire Actually Burns In Outer Space This Means Combustion "Fire Burns Brighter In Darkness" If Fire Burns In Outer Space So Will The Combustion Engine If It's Built Properly You'd Have To Get Past America's WMD Laws Just To Debunk This So It's Pointless To Even Bring It Up In This Generation A Flame Pipe ? ? In Outer Space A New Type of Piping System Can Be Built One That Directs Flames This Means Automotive Spaceflight Could Be Achieved With A Heat Engine That Uses The Same Type of Thruster As Seen On Many Rockets But Without The Need For Large Amounts of Fuel And Large Payloads A Simple Car Platform Could Be Modified With A Simple Thruster Layout However This Design Is Flawed Because No Avox Has Ever Been To Nor Understands The Physics of Outer Space Avox Machinery Relies On A Gravity Well Everything From The Burrowers To The Rock Biters To Even The Automobiles Rely On A Gravity Well For Effectiveness Even Their Aircraft Are Reliant On Gravity As Many of Them Are Motor Powered Gliders Their Submarines Although Are Capable of Digging Into The Planetary Structure Are Not Capable of Functioning In Outer Space This Was Proven When A Submarine Traveled Through Supergate In The Ocean And The Exit Supergate Was In Outer Space The Crew Survived Because of The Way The Submarine Was Built However Recovery Was Impossible As The Avox Have No Known Proven Methods of Traveling In A Massless Environment Many Experiments of Been Developed And Many of Them Also Lack The Proper Testing Conditions Even With The Avox Force Field Technology Thrust Is Still Required An Advantage Avox Have That NASA Don't The Avox Developed A Type of Rebreather That Produces Breathable Oxygen From Oxygen Atoms Clustered Into O2 Tanks The Mechanism Is Called An Exo-Pack Which Was Originally Designed To Provide A Backup If The Exo-Shield Failed However Much of Avox Technology Focuses On Stargate Defense And Not So Much On Travel In Outer Space Stargate Vs Spaceflight Interplanetary Travel By Stargate Is Easier To Defend Then Attempting To Defend A Planet's Orbit Preventing A Landing Rather By Intercepting At The Stargate This Eliminate Unnecessary Combat By Constructing The Stargate Miles Below Ground Level And Ensuring The Defenses Are Extremely Dense All The Way To The Planetary Surface Ensuring Nothing Can Get Through Without A BIG FIGHT Some Avox Also Still Use Greek Fire In These Tunnels You Ever Heard of A Flamethrower The Avox Are Better At Alien Invasion